Birthday Boy
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Dean decides to through Cas a surprise birthday part because everyone deserves a day to be celebrated and Dean can't think of a better person for that. Not a Destiel!


**A/N: **Taking a quick side step from "Sour Apples". Too much doom and gloom. Wanted to do something nice for Cas. Been torchering him lately, and I thought this would be a good way to make it up to him. Plus, some light hearted moments between Dean and Sam too. One-shot.

**Birthday Boy: **

By: LOSTrocker

Dean pulled Sammy aside so Cas couldn't hear them. The former Angel was cleaning his gun on the sofa."I need ya to me a favor."

"Sure, anything." Sam says without hesitation.

"I need you to keep him busy for me." Dean glances over Castiel's way.

"Why? What for?"

"See, if I told ya, I would have to kill ya." Dean retorts with a smirk.

"Dude, how lame is that?"

"Yeah, but it's a classic."

Sam rolls his eyes. There is something going on inside of that large head of his. He's not sure what it is, and with Dean not telling him there's something telling him that it can't be good. "What should I do with him?"

Dean smiles. "Don't you have research you need to do?" he asks playfully. "Ya know, at the library or somethin'?"

"Fine," Sam can take a hint. "Hey Cas,"

Castiel looks up from the weapon he just got done cleaning. He thinks he's done well. All though, he prefers his Angel mojo over guns. It's quicker and came with much better results. Still, it was something that he had to learn how to do. Humans couldn't really come back. Well, Dean and Sam were the acceptations to that rule apparently.

"Think ya can help Sammy with some book work."

Cas groans. Dean laughs. It's nice to see that he wasn't the only one who hates it. "I would prefer not to." Cas pleas with Dean. "Why can't you do it?"

"Lets just say I owe ya one." Dean promises him.

Sammy clears his throat. Casitel better not be the only one that he owes. Dean rolls his eyes. "Ya too."

"C'mon Cas," Sam says and Castiel gets up to follow the youngest Winchester out the door.

However, before he goes, he asks Dean: "What about you? What are you doing?"

"I have to take care of somethin'. Jest go with Sam."

"It's nothin' dangerous is it?" Castiel asked.

"Jest go dammit." Dean orders.

"Samuel is right. You are bossy." Cas quotes Sam from the time he got drunk and called Dean bossy. He also called him short, but Castiel wouldn't go there. He couldn't call Dean short. He was midget compared to him.

Dean pushes him out the door. He would thank him later.

Once outside, Cas tells Sam. "I do not trust whatever it is your brother is up to."

Sammy laughs. "You'll get use to it." he promises.

After making sure Castiel and Sam turn the corner he goes out himself. Except, he doesn't go to the library. He goes to the store. Inside, he goes to the bakery section and sets his eyes on the set of cakes they have out. Dean shakes his head. Why did they all have to have freaking flowers on them? Didn't these bakers no that men had birthdays too? They couldn't have flowers on their cakes! Stupid sonabitches!

A small cake catches Dean's eye. It's on the top self. It's small, with white icing and covered in rainbow sprinkles. It wasn't more manlier from the flower ones. So, he gave in and grabbed it. Then made a bee line for the party isle where all that crap was held. He got some candles, streamers, and a happy birthday sign along with plastic plates, silver wear, and napkins. That should cover it. The drinks they all ready had.

Dean knew that Sammy and Cas wasn't back yet. That was one perk of having a geek as a brother. They could do some major damage in the library. Sam could have Castiel there all after noon. That, of course, was the whole point.

A few minutes later, the hotel room was clean. Well, to the best of his abilities anyway. The floor was cleared up, that counted right? Hell yeah, it did. No, Dean really tried here. The floors weren't just cleared, the beds were made, and Dean had hung the happy birthday sign over Cas' sleeping spot. All the plates, and plastics were set up on a small table that the hotel provided them with and the cake was placed centered. Dean put one candle in the center. He wouldn't light it just yet. He would wait until Cas and Sam got back. He didn't want the room to catch fire.

Before calling his brother to bring home Cas, he called the nearest pizza joint and ordered a couple of pies. By the time Sammy and Castiel got back the pizzas were all ready there. They actually ran into the pizza boy on their way looked like he'd come from their room.

"I guess Dean got hungry." Castiel figured.

Sam laughs. "You'll get use to that too."

Dean had himself positioned by the cake. When Sam and Cas finally came in, he yelled: "SURPRISE!"

Sam and Cas both gawked at him. "Dean, what is all this?" Sammy asked him. It wasn't his birthday, and he knew it wasn't Dean's. That only left one other person in the room. Castiel. Thats when it clicked. It was the reason why Dean wanted him to get Cas out of here. So, he could do all this. Sentimental old bastard. Sam laughed. This was why his brother was so fucking awesome.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Dean continued towards Cas' way and was jumping up and down with a large grin on his face. Castiel couldn't help but wonder if Dean had completely gone mental.

Castiel stepped back. Dean was slightly freaking him out. He didn't know what was going. "Sam, what is wrong with your brother?"

"We've been trying to figure that out for years." Sammy teases. "Don't worry though Cas, this time he's okay."

"What is this "happy birthday" that he keeps yelling at me?"

"It's when you celebrate someone's birth," Sammy explained. "Mine is May 2nd, and Dean's is January 24th."

"I do not have a day," Cas reminds them. "Angels do not require them, we are ageless."

Dean rolls his eyes. "Party pooper!" he calls him. "Well, guess what, ya ain't an Angel anymore, and cos everyone deserves a day to be celebrated." Dean slaps a friendly hand on his Angel's shoulder. "And believe me, if anyone deserves that, it's you."

Sam recounts the first time that Castiel appeared to Dean. Today was that day. September 25th. "I'll be damn," Sam mutters to himself.

Castiel is taken aback by all this. He doesn't know what to say. No one has done this for him before, not even his Father. He feels tears well up in his eyes. "It doesn't make since," he says.

"What doesn't?" Dean asks him.

"I have tears but I'm not sad." By now, Castiel has learned all the emotions. He hadn't experienced this one yet.

"Aw Cas, your crying because your happy." Sam explains.

Cas shakes his head and laughs. "It seems I still have much to learn." If it was one thing that he did know was that human emotions were tricky things.

"Until then," Dean motions towards the food and beer he's put out. "Pig out!" Then he stops himself. "Wait! Wait!" he tells Sammy and Cas. He pulls out his lighter to light Cas' candle. "Make a wish."

"A wish?" Castiel asked them.

"Birthday tradition," Sammy informs him. "You get a wish, but you can't say it out loud. That would ruin it."

"Then how will you know what my wish is?" Castiel asked.

"Dude, just blow out the freakin' candle." Dean urges him.

The truth is Castiel doesn't have a particular wish. As far as he can see he doesn't need a wish. He's good as is. He knows he couldn't ask for anything more in his situation. He does as Dean tells him and blows it out.

They helped themselves to pizza, beer, and cake. "What do ya think of the cake Cas?" Dean asked him.

It's an interesting taste to it. He likes it though. Its very satisfying. He likes the sprinkles. Castiel answers Dean by helping himself to another piece. Dean laughs. That was a yes.

"I wish you would have told me Dean," Sam tells his brother as he finishes off his beer. "I could've helped you."

"Nah, I got it all under control." Dean replies with a smirk. "'Sides, need I remind ya of Bobby's birthday last year? You totally blapped!"

"I didn't blapp!" Sam insists. "It slipped out!"

"Same thing!"

"Okay, well in my offense, Bobby did have me at gun point if I didn't tell him what your ass was planning, after he told you no damn parties!"

"Hey, it's own fault!" Dean defends himself: "He should know by now that I never listen to you guys say!"

"Plus, if you would have told me, I could have at least gotten Cas a present."

"Presents?" Cas asked. "You mean there is more?"

"The best part of a birthday," Dean assures him. "Which, don't worry Sammy, I all ready got that taken care of too."

"Oh no," was all Sammy could say.

Somehow Sam wasn't surprised when they pulled up to a strip joint. "Not this again." Cas pleaded. "I do not wish to get slapped." Cas had no choice in the matter Dean drug his ass out of the Impala and into the club.

Sam had to give Dean some credit though. If it worked, which he hoped for Castiel's sake that it did – getting laid was one hell of a birthday present.

**END. **


End file.
